


just for you

by SebAfterSunset, sebastian2017



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Dom Charles, Dom Magda, Dom/sub, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Punishment, Sub Erik, male chastity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebAfterSunset/pseuds/SebAfterSunset, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastian2017/pseuds/sebastian2017
Summary: Erik would probably be more upset about how often he's in trouble if it weren't so fun for all of them.





	just for you

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i wrote this in like an hour because it irked me to have an uneven number of fics published. haven't really edited it carefully, probably won't lol 
> 
> this isn't really explicit smut but it's definitely sexual so uhhh yeah. it's erik/magda centered, but charles is in there and who knows, there might be more cherik and cherigda and charles/magda heavy follow ups. there is no explicit negotiations because the three of them are in a long term already established BDSM relationship and everything is all consensual and enthusiastic. 
> 
> CW: mentions of sex, mentions of punishment, very slight dehumanization, lmk if there's anything to add!

Sometimes, Magda will tell him she’s not all that into domming and she really just does it for his sake. Sometimes, completely unrelated times obviously, Erik thinks Magda’s a filthy liar. She enjoys this just as much as Erik does, he’s sure. If she didn’t, she’d do just enough to leave him satisfied and call it a day. Not leave him in absolute misery after his fifth edge of the night and not take great pleasure in how he cries and writhes about uselessly when she pushes him farther than she knows he can take and not pull away with a pleased hum to ruin his orgasm when he comes and certainly not look so excited to punish him after she’s all but set him up for failure. 

 

No, Magda’s lying through her teeth when she tries to claim this isn’t for her, and honestly, Erik wouldn’t have it any other way. 

 

Charles lets himself into the room quietly, though Erik had already felt his car pulling into the driveway, even if he is a useless puddle on the bed at the moment. The children must have not fussed while getting dropped off with their grandparents if Charles is back so quickly. Erik peers at him through half closed eyes, enough to see the way he eyes the drying come on his belly with a touch of pity. “Oh, poor darling,” he tuts, sitting at the edge of the bed and stroking his hair back. “Couldn’t make it through, could you?”

 

“Magda does it on purpose,” he grumbled, leaning in towards Charles’ hand. Erik’s nothing if not needy. 

 

“Perhaps I do, perhaps I don’t. Either way, you’ve been much worse since Charles came around to start spoiling you,” she says, shooing Charles off the bed momentarily as she comes back to bed with Erik’s cage. Magda reaches down to pinch Erik’s waist and even if he’s being punished, she’s still unbelievably fond as she orders him, “Go on, you know the drill.” 

 

Erik lets out a soft sigh, but obediently shifts about again to cross his wrists over his head and spread his legs enough for Magda to get between them. She murmurs a soft compliment for his form and waits another moment for his cock to finish softening before she fits his cage over his cock and locks it with practiced ease. The lock is metal, of course, and Erik could get it off in a heartbeat if he really wanted to. That just makes it endlessly more frustrating. When she’s done, Erik lets himself close his eyes and whine softly, but he doesn’t move out of position until Magda gives him permission to. He’s not feeling quite that brave. When she permits him, he sits up and reaches for a nearby washcloth, which Magda laughs - actually laughs! - at. 

 

“What? I’ll be sticky,” Erik says, gesturing to where his come has streaked his own stomach, as though it weren’t obvious enough. 

 

Magda shrugs as she plucks the washcloth from him. “Wouldn’t be sticky if you hadn’t come without permission. Go kneel in the corner, love.” 

 

He grumbles the whole way, but he does as he’s told and settles in the corner with a cushion to kneel on. Charles looks as sympathetic as always. At least he still has an ally in all of this. Once Erik is settled - back straight, knees just slightly apart, and his hands resting loosely atop his thighs, just like Magda likes him - he glances to her again, wordlessly requesting some other command to follow. 

 

“You can just wait there now.” Magda stands, pulling Charles closer by his arm to kiss him. “Join me in the shower. I don’t think Erik’s even been good enough to watch.” 

 

“Are you sure? You know how watching drives him mad. Besides, look at him. He’s apologetic. Aren’t you, pet?” Charles asks, stepping to the corner to stroke Erik’s hair. Charles likes subbing for Magda a bit too much to ever completely veto one of her suggestions, but thankfully for Erik, he’s still committed enough to his reputation as the lenient Dom to stick up for him a bit. 

 

Unfortunately, and quite predictably, it’s not enough and Magda gestures Charles forward once more to drag him along to the shower. Erik is left in the bedroom alone, listening to the shower running and the moans Charles is trying unsuccessfully to muffle. Magda’s probably pulling out all her tricks so he’ll be louder than usual, to make it that much more painful for Erik. Mission accomplished, though he won’t tell her that. Even the noise and painful arousal aren’t enough to distract him from how his come has begun to dry, itchy and uncomfortable on his skin. Magda’s in the mood to make this a very long weekend for him, clearly. Not that Erik would have it any other way. He just wished her delicate ways of torture allowed more time to get fucked properly or to eat her out until he’s forgotten there isn’t actually more in the world but Magda. 

 

They come back out some time later, wrapped in towels and with a pretty flush to their skin from the hot water. Charles looks utterly boneless and if Erik had to guess, he’d say Magda sucked him off. It has the same effect on him. It has the same effect on anyone with a soul, to be honest. He wants to stare, take the both of them in, but he’s not allowed to without permission and he’s stepped out of line enough for one night. Magda signals for him to move onto all fours, so Erik does, letting her lead him out of the corner and closer to their bed, though still off to the side of it. Erik can’t see much beyond their feet and the floor, and looking up would ruin the line from his neck to his tailbone, so he just closes his eyes and tries to follow them with his ears. Charles is merciful and opens his mind up to him, not enough that Erik can see through his eyes or hear his thoughts, but at least enough that Erik has some idea where he is as he gets ready for bed. 

 

Magda is doing the same, drying off and changing into her nightgown. As she does, she leaves her wet towel and discarded clothing tossed across Erik’s back, like he’s little more than a convenient night stand added to their bedroom. It shouldn’t turn him on as much as it does, honestly, but they’ve established a long, long time ago that the three of them are a mess. So Erik just lets himself enjoy the tingling warmth in his chest at being useful, even if being useful is kneeling there so Magda can use him as her portable table. She’s being deliberately slow in getting dressed, probably trying to drag this on even more until Erik can’t stand it anymore. Lucky for her, Erik was always a few moments away from that point when he’s with Magda. 

 

He hears the bed creak gently as both her and Charles get on and now Erik is itching more than ever to rejoin them. He’ll wait, though. It’ll be far more enjoyable for all of them if he waits. Sure enough, it’s only another moment before Magda orders him to put their towels and clothes in the laundry and crawl back to the bed before he stands. When he does and he can see her again, she’s nothing but fond and she’s holding a wet washcloth in her hands. 

 

“Come here, you,” she murmurs, holding onto Erik’s hip to pull him closer. Magda does quick work of cleaning him off and tosses the wash cloth to their hamper when she’s done, not in the mood to send Erik off again. “Get to bed.” 

 

Charles moves about so that Erik can settle in the middle, by far his favorite spot. He’s fond of getting spooned and cuddled no matter which direction he faces. Erik settles between the two of them, still not entirely comfortable, considering how turned on he is and the cage still on him, but he’d much rather be uncomfortable cuddled up between his lovers than kneeling in a corner. Erik gives the both of them chaste kisses. “Good night, motek. Good night, Mäuschen.” 

 

He’s only just laid his head down when he’s interrupted.

 

“I don’t think I said anything about you sleeping yet. Get to work, love,” Magda murmurs. She hikes her nightgown up while grabbing onto Erik’s hair and guides him down between her thighs. 

 

Yes, Erik thinks contently as he holds Magda’s legs up on his shoulders, Magda definitely enjoys this just as much as he does. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> there u have it :') 
> 
> (cly i can already sense part of ur comment and yeah yeah i know..... proceed wisely)
> 
> for questions, prompts, or chatting I can be found on tumblr at [sebbym17](http://sebbym17.tumblr.com/)


End file.
